L'espoir fait vivre
by linalwen
Summary: Quelques années après la chute de Voldemort, Ginny Weasley écrit une lettre à son amour d'enfance.


Mon cher Harry,

Cela doit te sembler étrange de recevoir une lettre venant de ma part ! Mais non tu ne rêve pas ; c'est belle et bien moi Ginny Weasley qui t'écrit!

Tu doit te poser quelques questions à cette instant ; pourquoi es ce que je t'écrit après tant d'année, qu'es t-il advenue de Charlie et de moi après la mort de notre famille ? Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas revenus en Angleterre depuis la chute du seigneur des ténèbres? Toutes ces question qui trottes dans tête trouverons une réponse des mes prochaines lignes.

Charlie, sa femme et moi, vivons dans le sud de la France depuis. Après le combat, nous pensions être les seuls survivants, alors nous avons décidé de tout recommencé loin de l'horreur, loin de tout et surtout loin de la magie. Cette dernière nous a tout pris ; tout ce que nous possédons : ma famille, ma maison, mon école, mes amis et même toi. Je voulais tout oublier, tout recommencer quitte à épouser un moldu que je n'aime pas.

Je te croyais mort Harry ! Je t'ai vue t'effondrer ce jour la ; je te croyais mort jusqu'à ce que je lise la gazette du sorcier juste par curiosité et que je découvre que tu es fiancé a Luna! Je te souhaite vraiment d'être heureux en sa compagnie! J'ai toujours su qu'au fond de toit tu l'aimais, et elle aussi t'aimait. Je suis également fiancée a un jeune français adorable répondant au nom de Mathias... non en fait je ne lui ai pas donnais ma réponse, je compter le faire aujourd'hui, mais cet article dans la gazette a changer mon choix... tout ce que je souhaites c'est que tu sois heureux, même si ce n'est pas à mes coté...

Oh non Harry... je ne sais plus quoi penser! Chaque fois que je croise son regard je vois le tien, chaque fois qu'il me prend dans ses bras j'imagine que je répond à ton étreinte, chaque baisers qu'il me donne ressemblent étrangement aux tien, chaque rose, chaque mot doux qu'il m'offre me font penser a toi! Harry dps notre séparation j'essaie de garder la tête haute, de faire comme ci tout aller bien mais rien ne va plus, je t'aime toujours Harry, oh oui je t'aime de toute mon cœur! Loin de moi l'idée de te séparé de Luna, mais je ne peu plus passé a autre chose, je ne pourrais pas dire oui a Mathias tant que tu ne me dise pas clairement que tu ne m'aime plus, qu'il n'y plus d'espoir entre nous. On dit que l'espoir fait vivre ! Mais en ce qui me conserne je dirait plutôt qu'il me consume a petit feu...

Si tu savais à quel point je suis jalouse de mon amie. Jalouse du faite qu'elle soit près de toi, jalouse qu'elle s'occupe de toi quand tu es malade, jalouse qu'elle te serre fort contre son cœur quand elle le désire. Après tout je t'ai eu avant elle, c'est moi qui était là quand tu en avait besoin, c'est moi qui te rassurer, consoler, soigner et qui t'écouter, c'est moi qui...me sens ridicule à cet instant précis! Ce genre de réflexion est déplacé et puéril. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants Harry, nous sommes des adultes maintenant ; des adultes qui essayent de vivre au jour le jour avec des craintes, des faiblesses et des désirs !

Oh oui des désires. Je n'ai plus que ce dernier sentiment en moi. Mes craintes et faiblesses ont disparu ; tout ce qui me reste c'est le désir de te revoir et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute car c'est la seule chose qui fait que je fait partie de ce monde ! Je te désir Harry plus que tout au monde. Tu es un homme droit, honnête, doux, loyale, courageux, intelligent, tu es tout ce que je désir au monde...

Je t'aime Harry et cela pour l'éternité...

Ginny Weasley !

Une fois qu'elle eut fini d'écrire sa lettre, Ginny la plia et la mis dans une enveloppe ! Elle inscrit le nom du destinataire sur le recto et n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'elle entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers pour la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Un homme ouvrit la porte.

-Mon cœur ? Que fait tu ? Nous devions déjeuner chez ton amie Coline non ?

-Euh... oui... une seconde Mathias, j'enfile mes chaussures et j'arrive! Attend moi dans la voiture, j'en ai pour une minute, lui dit elle essayant de cacher ses larmes, un petit sourire au lèvre.

Ginny regard l'enveloppe un instant et décida finalement de la déchiré avant de la jeter dans sa corbeille. Elle mis ses chaussures et s'en alla, un dernier regard sur sa corbeille à papier.

Un peu plus loin ou plutôt a quelques centaine de km, un jeune homme brun, portant des lunettes, les cheveux en bataille était assis cher lui, le regard à la fois triste et déterminer, devant un grand miroir qui reflété ce que qu'il désirait le plus au monde : Ginny Weasley s'en allant déjeuné chez son amie en compagnie de son futur ex fiancé...


End file.
